


Dignity

by Ditsy



Category: Eastwoodhigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditsy/pseuds/Ditsy
Summary: noun: dignity1.the state or quality of being worthy of honour or respect."the dignity of labour"





	Dignity

Don’t look for dignity in public bathrooms.

They're disgusting places, apart from their commonplace usage the only other thing you'll find is desperate, broken people trying to find a place of solace in struggling times. A boy is there, hidden away from the real world in this limbo, he sits on the closed toilet seat with his knees drawn up to his chest. This cramped position offers a certain comfort but does nothing to distract from the pain in his chest, he's loosened his binder but the agony just keeps on coming in waves. His heart burns in his chest, matched only by the pounding in his head. Tears push against his eyes, he tries to cry but they wont come. 

He unbuttons a few buttons of his shirt, he wants to take it off but he's not that far gone. Hesitantly he unlocks the bathroom door, shuffling in his tattered converse over to the sinks. A box of beers he left there before panicking and locking himself in the stall sits there still, intact but for one beer, ripped right out of the box.  
The only one he could stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d write more but I go t   
> Sad


End file.
